A New Start
by trispri0r
Summary: Tris is a new, rich student at Divergent high School in Chicago. She meets many different friends and enemies but along the way, a certain boy interests her, and she plans to find out more about him. What happens if he already has a girlfriend? What if Tris has a boyfriend too? Eventual Fourtris.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris**

It's weird how much can change in a matter of months.

1 month ago, I lived in California, now I live in Chicago because of my father's new job. I had a perfect life in California; I was very popular, I was the head cheerleader and star field hockey/basketball/softball player at the school. California had a good vibe to it, like everyone is happy. Unlike Chicago, which has a dead, depressed feeling to it.

But I guess thats because I don't want to be here at all.

Today is the first day of school, and I'm going to "Divergent High School" as a junior. I slowly hobbled my way out of bed and head to my closet. My mom is the owner of the "Vogue" magazine, so I have very fashionable clothes and a lot of money. My dad works in the government and makes good money too. I decide on wearing a dark purple crop top and light blue, high waisted jeans and toms. I decide on leaving my hair natural and I head downstairs for breakfast.

My mother is making pancakes, my father is reading a newspaper with a chocolate donut in his hand, and my brother is reading a book, the usual. "Hi Tris!" my mother says happily and I smile, because she remembered that I don't want to be called Beatrice here. My dad gives me a kiss on the forehead and Caleb looks up from his book, but quickly goes back to reading it. I roll my eyes and grab 2 pancakes. I scarf them down and head to our car garage.

There are about 5 different cars here, a black lexus (for my dad's work), a dark blue Ferrari (my brothers), a white corvette (my moms), and last but not least, my cherry red Lamborghini, also known as my baby because I don't let anyone near it. I press the unlock button and hop into the car.

I have to use my GPS to find the school, because I never visited the school before. When I pull up to the parking lot, I sigh. A lot of kids are looking at my car in awe, and I smirk at the thought.

I pull into an empty space and I get out of my car. When I turn around, I see about everyone on the school grounds looking at my car. "Can I help you?" I ask not so sweetly and they all shake their heads. I walk pass them and head to the main building to get my schedule.

I take off my sunglasses and look at the person at the main desk. "Hi, I'm new here. My name is Tris Prior," I state and she looks up from her computer. "Oh, hello. Wait one moment and I'll have your schedule ready," she says and a few seconds later, I hear the printer being turned on. "Here you go, Tris. Have a great time at Divergent High!" she says cheerfully and I nod.

When I walk out of the office, I head straight towards my locker, avoiding any stares that I receive. I open my locker easily without talking to anyone and walk to my first class, Calculus. I must've been a little late because everyone is already here,talking. I pray that the door won't make a lot of noise when I close it, but of course, I was wrong.

Everyone's heads shoot towards my direction and I walk over to the teacher. "Hi," I say and she says without looking up from her desk, "You can sit in any open seat." I see that her name is Mrs. Matthews. I nod and sit in the far back of the room, with everyone's eyes still on me.

It doesn't take longer than 5 seconds for people to rush over to my seat. "Aren't you the girl with the Lamborghini?" "You're really hot!" "Wanna go out some time?" says most of the people there. I smile sheepishly and shoo them away, but only one girl remains.

"Hey,"

"Hey! Wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?" the girl asks and I nod, trying to be polite. She smiles and goes back to where she was sitting, next to me.

"Can I see your schedule?" she asks and I nod and give her my schedule. She squeals and looks over my schedule again. "Okay, you have Calculus with me, French with Zeke and Uriah, Music with me, Four, Lauren, Zeke, and Will, Literature with Will, and gym with all of us, and you have Marlene in your history class and Shauna in your chemistry class." she says and I don't say anything. Why would someone's name be a number?

Calculus goes by quickly and the next subject I have is French with Zeke and Uriah. I hurry into class early and sit down in the back of the room again. Two really handsome boys walk in after me and they sit on either side of me. "So you are the new girl?" asks one of them. I nod and they smirk. "I'm Zeke and this is Uriah," Zeke says, pointing to him and Uriah.

"Damn. Christina said we had a pretty new student but we didn't know she meant that she was totally hot!" Uriah says and Zeke scowls at him. "Shut up Uriah, she wouldn't date you. I don't think she likes to date pricks," Zeke says and I giggle. During class, I find out that Zeke and Uriah are brothers, and that thy are both insanely funny. "Are you sitting with us at lunch?" Uriah whispers to me and I shrug. "Do you guys sit with Christina?" I ask and he nods. "Okay well then I'm sitting with you guys then."

The next class I have is literature with Will. He is pretty nice and cute, but not my type. He is a little too smart for me but he is funny at the same time. When literature is over, I walk back to my locker and when I begin to walk to lunch, because I'm the last person in the hallway, I feel a strong arm around my waist.

I look up and see Zeke looking at me, smiling wide. "Hello I guess," I say and he laughs. "I'm here to escort you to our lunch table my lady," he says and I giggle. We walk into the cafeteria and everyone stops and stares at us, or even worse, me.

Some people wolf whistle and some people say "Get it Zeke!", and this just makes him smile wider. We finally are at our lunch table and it is in the far back of the lunch room. "Hey everyone, this is the lovely Tris Prior. You know me, Uriah, Christina, and Will, and those people are Marlene, Shauna, Four, and Lauren. Marlene and Uriah like each other, but they don't know it, and Four and Lauren are dating," Zeke says and then leans into my ear. "But in all honesty, everyone here knows that Lauren is a slut," he whispers and I laugh.

I look around the table and I see the only empty seat is next to Zeke and Four. I sit in between them and they all start talking.

"Do you guys see that Lamborghini outside today?" Uriah basically shouts and everyone nods. "It was a beauty," Four says and I finally get a good look at him.

He has short, close to black hair, and gorgeous blue eyes, that I could get lost in forever. He has a full bottom lip and a spare upper lip. He is very handsome like Zeke and Uriah, but there is something different about him. Instead of being outgoing and fun like Zeke and Uriah, he is more reserved and quiet.

I look at Christina and she rolls her eyes at the boys. "You guys are such idiots. That's Tris's car," Christina says annoyed and everyone stares at me. "What?" I ask confused and Zeke hugs me.

"You have to let me get a ride!" he shouts and I laugh. "I guess so, after school I can drive you guys home," I say and all of the boys nod their heads, except for Four. "Are you going to come Four?" I ask and he gives me a death glare.

"I guess I will have to because you will show it off to everyone," he growls and I'm taken back. Four gets up from the table and Lauren follows him, like a lost puppy.

"What was that about?" I ask and everyone shrugs. "Sometimes he can be like that, but he is a really nice guy when you get to know him," Shauna says and I nod, unsure. The rest of lunch goes by quickly and me and the girls head to gym.

* * *

**There was the first chapter! I know Four seems like a jerk at first but he will soon begin to like Tris. And also, he doesn't want to date Lauren, so don't worry about her affecting Tris and Fours relationship yet. Please review, favorite, and follow please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPROTANT ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ!  
I decided that Tris will have a brother so just pretend that he was there in the previous chapter. He will be a year younger than Tris and his name will be Percy (haha Percy Jackson)**

**Continue on with reading the story now...**

* * *

**Tobias**

I wake up with a searing pain in my back. The events from last night remind me that I was whipped, by my father, again. I sigh and slowly make my way out of bed to get ready for school. Today is the first day of school, which is even worse because I will be sore from the beatens last night. I decide to wear a tight black shirt, jeans, and my favorite pair of Nikes.

I make my way downstairs and pick up an apple and a banana and hop into my old pickup truck. My father doesn't spend any money on me, so I get his leftover cars. I finally arrive to school and the second I walk in, I see Lauren running towards me.

I honestly don't even know why I am dating her, she is so clingy and depends on me to do everything, plus she isn't the smartest person either. I only said yes to dating her because I felt bad and didn't want to turn her down. "Hi!" she shouts in my ear and I nod, heading towards my locker, where I see Zeke there waiting for me.

"Hey bro. Whats up?" he asks and I shrug. "Not much, trying to get Lauren away from me to be honest," I say and he laughs. "Yeah she sure is one nutcase. Anyway, did you hear there is supposed to be a new girl today? Lets hope she is pretty!" Zeke says and I laugh.

Zeke always cares about looks in a girl, while I could careless about looks. I care about personality, attitude, humor, smartness, and how nice she is.

The rest of the morning goes by quickly and now its finally lunch. I walk into the lunchroom alone because I'm in a really bad mood, and I don't want to snap at anyone. "Hey Four," everyone says at once at my lunch table and I see that Zeke isn't here yet. That's when I hear some people in the cafeteria saying "Get it Zeke!" and olf whistling.

I look up from my food and see Zeke walking in the cafeteria with his arm around some girls waist; she must be the new girl. He smirks and the girl smiles sheepishly with all the attention she is getting. They head towards our lunch table and Zeke introduces everyone. "Uriah and Marlene like each other but they don't know it, and Four and Lauren are dating," Zeke says and then whispers something in her ear and she laughs. Her laugh is unlike any laugh I have ever heard, it's sweet and gentle, yet confident.

She sits next to me and Zeke and I find out that her name is Tris. "Did you guys see the Lamborghini outside today?" Uriah says and everyone nods. I will admit, a Lamborghini is my dream car and the guy who owns it must be pretty damn lucky to have one. "It was a beauty," I say, contributing to the conversation. Christina rolls her eyes "You guys are such idiots. That's Tris's car," she says and my attention goes to Tris.

I get a good look at her and she is very pretty, she has elbow long, blonde hair and piercing gray/blue eyes that are full of confidence and determination. She blushes at the attention, which is adorable.

"What?" she mutters and Zeke hugs her. I feel some weird feeling at the bottom of my stomach that I never felt before, but I push that feeling away quickly.

"You have to get me a ride!" Zeke shouts and Tris laughs. "I guess so. After school, I will drive you guys home," she says and all the guys nod except for me. I feel jealous that she has a beautiful car, and I have a stupid pickup truck. Maybe she is just a showoff like other girls, and only focuses on being popular, as maybe her car is the way to be popular.

"Are you going to come Four?" she asks me and I stare at her. "I guess I will have to because you will show it off to everyone anyway," I say. _Shit! Why would you say that! Oh well, maybe you said it because it was true. You have to get away from this girl fast, she is bad news. _I think to myself.

I get up from the table and I hear footsteps behind me and when I turn around, I almost growl. Of course its Lauren. "I just need some time alone, okay?" I say, more of a command then a statement. She nods and leaves. I run to the boys locker room and get ready for gym, everyone else in the gym class slowly piling in. I walk out of the locker room and see that everyone from our lunch table is here in this class.

Including Tris.

I sit next to Zeke and Uriah and listen to coach Amar about what we are doing today. "Today, we are going to be playing basketball. The captains are Four and Tris. Be fair everyone and pick wisely," Coach Amar says and I stand up with Tris walking in front of me. I feel like this will be an easy game because I'm a starting player on the team, but Tris still lets me pick first.

"Uriah," I say.

"Zeke,"

"Shauna,"

"Marlene,"

"Peter,"

"Will,"

"Lauren,"

"Christina,"

"And that leaves Al with me," I say and she nods

That's it for teams and I call over my team and we do a group huddle. "Okay guys, I don't know how good Tris is, but we still have to try our hardest and beat her team. Okay?" I say to Uriah, Shauna, Peter, and Lauren. "Uriah, I want you to play Tris, I'll play Zeke, Shauna you play Marlene, Peter you play Will, and Lauren you play Christina." They all nod and we do a team chant. Tris is the point guard for her team, so Uriah is blocking her. "Go!" Amar shouts and Tris just dribbles the ball aimlessly.

"Do something!" Peter shouts and Tris shrugs. In a blink of an eye, Tris fakes Uriah into going left and he falls on the ground because of the sudden movement. Tris shoots way beyond the 3 point line and she makes it easily. I am in awe, I never seen Uriah getting tricked in basketball before.

I decide to switch places with Uriah, so I'm against Tris now. It's our ball so I try to get pass Tris but she follows me every move. I try to shoot but she smacks it down and its her ball again. She passes the ball between my legs and catches it on the other side, and hands it to Zeke. Zeke runs up to the net and does a layup.

By the end of the game, Tris's team won by 88-64. Also, by the end of the game, Peter had a jammed thumb, Shauna almost broke her ankle, and Lauren did absolutely nothing, like always. And of course, Tris's team wasn't harmed at all.

She is probably the best basketball player I have ever seen that has played against me, she blocked almost all my shots and stole the ball away from me most of the time. I must admit, it was pretty hot watching her play, but I shake that thought out of my mind quickly. I cant like Tris, I wont allow it.

The rest of the day goes by quickly and Tris is 40 minutes late for our car drive, but we still wait for her. "She was a freaking beast at basketball today," Uriah says and we all nod.

Just then, we see Tris coming our way with a cheerleading uniform in her hand. "Oh my gosh guys, I forgot I was supposed to drive you guys home," she says but we all say how its okay. "So you're a cheerleader?" Will asks and Tris nods. "I was the head cheerleader in my old school, so I thought I could tryout for this team," she says and shrugs, like its no big deal.

Tris unlocks her car and the doors gracefully open up. "I call shotgun!" Zeke screams and Tris giggles. I sit in the back with Uriah and Will, and we start driving. "You know, you guys can just hang out my house if you want to," Tris says and we all agree to stay at her house for a little bit.

"So tell me, what sports do you play?" Uriah asks and Tris sighs. "I play basketball, field hockey, cheerleading, and softball," Tris says and I'm amazed.

"Really? Did you ever hear the old saying how cheerleaders and football players are meant to be?" Zeke says and Tris smirks. "Really?" she says flirtatiously and now its Zekes time to smirk.

The rest of the car ride, Zeke and Tris are flirting and it makes me sick to my stomach. When we are at a red light, we see a mustang next to us and I recognize the car as Peter's.

Tris rolls down the window and Peter smiles. "Hey baby. What about you head to my place and we can have some fun?" he says and Tris scoffs.

"I'm sorry, I don't have sex with animals," she says and we all start dying laughing.

"Why do you even have that car? You're a girl!" he shouts and Tris turns her attention back to the steering wheel and starts up her car, making a loud vroom sound. Zeke turns on the radio really loud and the second the light hits green, Tris races out of the spot and we are going 100 miles per hour.

It feels amazing: the air is silent besides Tris laughing at the thrill of the ride. We finally slow down and we arrive to a humongous house, maybe 3 stories tall. Tris opens up her family's garage and there are so many different kinds of cool cars in here.

We all gasp, except for Tris. She gets out of the car casually and waits for us to get out. We walk into her house and I see two boys sitting on a couch with no shirts on and only basketball shorts on. My heart sinks a little when they hug Tris.

"Oh sorry guys, these are my brothers Caleb and Percy. Caleb and Percy, these are my friends Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Four,"" Tris says and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Caleb has short hair and green eyes, while Percy has black hair and dark blue eyes, like mine. They nod at us and turn their attention to Tris. "Mom and Dad are gone for the week so you can do whatever," Caleb says and goes back to watching TV.

"Do you guys wanna go swimming?" Tris asks and we all are confused. "We have an indoor swimming pool," Tris clarifies and we all laugh. "I'll call the girls and ask if they want to come," Tris says and walks to her bedroom, and I cant help but watch her the whole way.

* * *

**What should happen next? I want some Zeketris to happen first, so Four gets jealous and realizes he is starting to like Tris. So maybe Tris and Zeke can be kissing in her bedroom and everyone walks in on them? I don't know, please tell me what to do.**

**Also, please review, follow, and favorite this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris**

I walk into my bedroom and run over to my dresser. I pick out a hot pink fringe bikini top and black bikini bottoms. I put them on and the top is very small on me, probably because I grew so much since last month. Since that is the only bathing suit I have that is clean, I decide to wear it. I look in the mirror, satisfied with what I look like, and walk out of my bedroom.

I swear, the guys jaw dropped when I walked out of the bathroom, including that asshole Four. He hasn't said one word to me since lunch when he threw a tantrum and stormed out of the lunchroom. Like, what is his problem?

"Damn Tris, you look hot," I hear Zeke say and I blush. Before I can say another word, my brothers come into the room. The look at the guys reactions to my bathing suit and they glare at all of them. "Tris, can we talk to you for a second. And here is your guys bathing suits, since you probably didn't bring any," Percy says and hands the boys bathing suits, and the guys say thank you. "I'll be right back," I say to no one in particular and follow my brothers into the kitchen.

"What?" I say and Caleb puts his head in his hands; he does that a lot when he is frustrated. "Tris, please don't get too close with those guys. Did you see their faces when you came out dressed in that?" Caleb says, gesturing to my bathing suit.

My brothers are very overprotective of me and they think I'm one of those sex crazed girls, when in reality, I'm a virgin."Caleb, Percy nothing will happen. Stop worrying so much and loosen up," I say and turn away from them, not waiting for their response.

The doorbell rings before I can go up and see the guys again. I open the door up and see Marlene, Christina, Lauren (sadly), and Shauna. "Hey Tris!" they all say and enter my house. I lead them to where the guys are and when we walk into the room, our jaws drop. They look hot.

Zeke has a perfect 6 pack and does the rest of the boys. For some weird reason, I cant stop staring at Four's stomach the most. "Lets go!" I say and everyone cheers. I show them where the pool is and everyone gasps. I must admit, it is a fairly big room and it has a hot tub attached to the pool. I feel someone pick me up and the next thing I know, I'm in the pool, soaking wet.

When I surface, I see Zeke wearing a goofy grin. "You ass!" I scream and splash water on him. He laughs and splashes me back. The next person to jump in is Uriah, and he jumps in right between me and Zeke, and when he surfaces, he hugs me. All of the sudden, Zeke and Uriah wrestle each other and I start laughing. Its cute watching them fight over me.

Now, everyone is in the pool and we are just randomly swimming wherever. Right now, I'm talking to Zeke, Uriah, Four, who is just kinda standing there not talking,and Christina.

"Tris, how are you so fricking rich!" Christina says and everyone stares at me for an answer. I hesitate, because I don't want to tell my friends about my mom being one of the biggest fashion names in the world. "Uh, I don't really want to talk about that yet," I say and Christina looks confused, but quickly drops the subject.

"Wanna play basketball? Do you have a net so we can play in the pool?" Zeke says and I nod. I get out the net and I pick the teams in my head, "Okay, what about me and Four vs. the Pedrad brothers?" I say, since everyone else isn't playing. We all agree and we start the game. Four is the point guard and Uriah is playing him, while I'm playing Zeke.

Four passes me the ball and Zeke hugs me from behind. "I got you Trissy," he whispers in my ear and it sends shivers down my spine. "Do you now?" I say, teasing. I can feel him smirk against the back of my neck, "Yes I do."

We win the game 20-14 and Four actualy looks really happy about this, that he hugs me. I'm stiff for a few seconds but I hug back. "What about we play truth or dare?" I ask and everyone agrees. We sit in my hot tub and I sit next to Zeke and Christina, with Four across from me.

**Tobias**

Today has been a pretty good day so far. Tris is wearing a bathing suit that she looks totally beautiful in, and I gave her a hug, and she hugged me back! I feel like I'm on cloud 9 for some reason and I know why. I'm starting to fall for Tris. I mean who couldn't? She is athletic, brave, smart, beautiful, and funny!

"Okay, I'll go first since its my house, and if you don't do the dare, you have to take a shot," Tris says and points to a vodka bottle a couple inches away. "Truth or dare, Will?" Tris asks and Will ponders for a minute. "Dare," he finally decides and Tris smirks, which is extremely hot.

"I dare you to kiss the person you like!' Tris says and Will sighs, but still gets up. He is walking towards Tris, and I feel my heart stop. But instead of going to Tris, he kisses Christina! She looks surprised, but she still kisses him. We all cheer and Will blushes, so does Christina.

"Okay, Marlene, Truth or dare?" Will says and Marlene says Truth. "What is your most embarrassing memory?" Will asks and Marlene looks down and mumbles something. "What?' we all say and Marlene sighs. "One time, I thought I was texting my boyfriend, and I wrote how I had a fun time last night, because we, you know, and it turns out, I texted my parents instead by accident," Marlene says and we all start dying of laughter.

"Okay! Uriah truth or dare?" Marlene asks. "Dare!" he screams and everyone covers their ears. "I dare you to rate all of the girls here, on a scale 1-10, 10 being hot and 1 being ugly!" Marlene says and I suddenly realize how close Lauren is inching towards me. I feel disgusted and move away.

"Uh, Marlene would be a 8.9, Shauna a 7, Christina a 7.3, and Tris a 9.5," Uriah says and winks at Tris. Tris blushes and looks down, and I feel anger throughout me.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Uriah asks and Tris says dare. "I dare you to get in a drinking contest with me!" he says, wiggling his eyebrows and Tris shrugs. Tris pours 20 shot glasses of Vodka and they start immediately. Tris drank 8 and Uriah drank 7, before throwing up. "Hey guys," Tris slurs while giggling. She suddenly looks at Zeke, "You are really hottttt," she slurs again and I feel me getting more and more upset. Tris then does the unexpected, and my heart shatters in a million pieces.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'll probably update tomorrow or the next day but until then, please review, favorite, and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris**

As I continue to drink the vodka in the shot contest wth Uriah, the more I feel woozy. I didn't even know Uriah was throwing up until I could smell it next to me. I giggle a little bit and look at my friends.

I see two really hot boys, that are reconigzed to be Zeke and Four. One has dark brown hair and green eyes, which is Zeke and Four has a dark brown hair, but it looks black, and gorgeous blue eyes, but he has Lauren sitting next to him awfully close. I really want to kiss Four, but him and Lauren are dating, so I swim over to Zeke.

I staddle him and smile widely at him. I feel in a cheerful mood for some weird reason, but I cant put a finger on it. He looks shocked for a second but he quickly smiles back. "Hi!" I say loudly and I hear laughter behind me. "Hey," he says while smirking and wiggles his eyebrows at me. I stick out my finger and poke him in the stomach. "Why is your stomach so hard?" I ask and continue to poke him, laughing.

"Those are abs honey," he says and kisses me on the cheek. I giggle and put my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek back. "Got you back!" I say and he laughs.

I feel giddy with happiness and I kiss him on the lips. He kisses back immediately and I run my hands up and down his chest. To be honest, I would rather be kissing Four, but I must admit that Zeke is a very good kisser. Zeke bits my bottom lip and I let him enter. He grins against my mouth and pulls me higher up to his chest, and begins to start kissing my neck, which tickles.

"Stop Zekeyyyy, it tickles!" I shout while laughing. I can feel him laughing against my collarbone and he pulls away from my neck and leans into my ear. "Would you like to do it instead?" he whispers into my ear and I nod. I put my arms around his back and begin to kiss his neck.

I can hear him moan when I reach his collarbone and I smile. I begin to kiss behind his ear, "You're a really good kisser Zekey," I whisper into his ear and I pull away.

He leans into my ear now and starts to nibble on it, "Did you know you are extremely sexy when you whisper?" he says huskily and I blush. I'm about to start kissing him on the lips again, but midway through the kiss, I feel like I'm going to throw up.

I run out of the pool and sprint to the bathroom. I feel someone pulling my hair back while I'm probably puking my guts out, but whenever I try to turn around, I feel like I have to puke again. When I'm finally done, I look to see who is behind me and my eyes widen.

Zeke.

He avoids my gaze and looks at the ground. I walk over to the sink and begin to brush my teeth, and Zeke still doesn't say a word. Right when I'm about to leave the bathroom, I feel my arm being held back. I turn around and this time, Zeke is looking back at me.

"Tris, I'm really sorry about that back there. I couldn't contain myself and you are just so amazing," Zeke says and hugs me. I hug him back because I feel bad. I kind of regret kissing him because I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing, although I did enjoy kissing Zeke cause he is an amazing kisser! But what confuses me even more is that I wanted to kiss Four. FOUR!

"It's alright Zeke," I say and he smiles at me. We both walk out of the bathroom and I see that everyone is staring at us. I quickly sit down next to Christina and the game continues. I don't pay attention during most of the questions, until Four gets asked question. "Four, truth or dare?" Shauna asks. "Dare," he says confidently with his amazing smile. No, snap out of it Tris.

"I dare you to kiss Lauren for 20 seconds!" Shauna says and my heart drops. Lauren pulls Four into her, and kisses him fiercely. I feel jealousy rush threw me but I don't know why.

I just literally made out with the second hottest guy in our school, and I'm jealous about Four kissing someone else?

**Tobias**

Tris straddles Zeke and starts to smile at him, which Zeke returns with a goofy smile. "Hi!" Tris practically screams and you can obviously tell she is very drunk. Everyone is laughing, except me. Zeke says hi back and is smirking and staring at her hungrily, he is probably enjoying this a lot right now.

I mean, I would be too if Tris was straddling me.

Tris pokes Zeke in the stomach, "Why is your stomach so hard?" Tris asks and Zeke laughs. "Those are abs honey," he says and kisses her cheek. I try to force myelf to look away, but I cant. Tris kisses him on the cheek back, "Got you back!"

Tris then kisses him on the lips and something inside me deflates. He kisses back (of course) and Tris runs her hands up and down his bare chest. I can see Zeke's tongue entering her mouth and it takes every ounce of me to not pull him off of her. Zeke begins to kiss her neck and Tris starts laughing. "Stop Zekey! It tickles," she yells and he laughs and whispers something in her ear.

Tris nods and begins to kiss his neck. Zeke moans and Tris begins to kiss behind his ear. She whispers something in her ear, but I cant hear what she said. "Did you know you are extremely sexy when you whisper," he says while nibbling on her ear and I scream internally. Tris suddenly runs to the bathroom and Zeke follows her. I look at all my friends, and all of them have their mouths open. "Damn," Uriah says and everyone nods. We just witnessed Zeke making out with a girl that we just met today.

I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of this. Tris was drunk, so she might've not wanted to do that if she wasn't. I seriously think I'm starting to have feelings for Tris, but I'm not head over heals for her. I just think she is pretty.

_Right?_

Zeke and Tris come out of the bathroom a couple minutes later and I feel jealousy rush through me, again. No girl has ever had this effect on me before. Even though me and Lauren are dating, we don't hang out or do anything like that. I think about Tris until I hear Shauna asking me truth or dare.

"Dare," I say and feel Lauren becoming more and more closer to me, and I resist the urge to throw up. "I dare you to kiss Lauren for 20 seconds!" Shauna says and of course she would say that. All of my friends, except for Tris, know that I don't want to date Lauren, but they tease me about it all the time.

I'm about to take a shot, instead of doing the dare, but Lauren starts to kiss me fiercely. She is a horrible kisser and her kisses are slobbery. I try to make eye contact with someone to get out of this situation, but when I see Tris's expression, I become confused.

She almost looks... _jealous_. Does she like me back? I have to find out, and the only way to do that is by making her jealous...

* * *

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris**

It's been a week since that day at the hot tub with my friends, and a lot has changed since then.

First, I have become more and more close with our group. Four doesn't seem like a jerk anymore and Christina now calls me her "BFFL". Zeke hasn't been talking to me a lot lately and we have been advoiding each other since the drunk make out session.

Sadly, Four and Lauren have been becoming more and more lovey dovey throughout the week, and I must admit, I'm getting jealous.

Today is Thursday and I'm nervous for music class with Tori. She is a really cool teacher, but we will be in groups today, but she didn't tell us anymore.

I head to lunch with Uriah,because he has been my closest friend lately. Plus, he got me hooked on Dauntless cake. "Oh great. Look at the lovebirds," Uriah sighs and I look at where he is pointing. I see Lauren and Four rubbing their noses against each other and Lauren is giggling.

I roll my eyes and force myself to look away, trying not to seem upset. I sit down next to Christina and Will and put my head in my hands. "What's wrong Tris?" Four asks and I feel like saying _Oh,nothing much. Just extremely jealous that you have a girl friend and that I want to be rubbing noses with you and kissing you but that's no big deal. _but he would be freaked out about that.

"Just worried about music class. I hate singing," I settle for and he nods, still looking at me skeptically. "Anyway, I'm having a party on Saturday. Willyou guys come?" Zeke says and Uriah pouts. "It's my party too!" he says and Zeke rolls his eyes. "Well I'm the older and more good looking brother," Zeke says and smirks and I bite my lip.

Even though I like Four way better, Zeke is still insanely hot. Uriah grunts and we all laugh. Lunch ends soon after that and we all make our way to music class. Tori greets us when we walk in and starts the lesson.

"Okay guys. As I said in the previous class, we will be working in groups today and be singing. But I didn't tell you guys the whole plan. I'm going to assign certain people in your group to sing a genre of a song. You can pick any song, but it has to be appropriate for school. Here are your groups. Group 1- Lauren, Uriah, Four, and Shauna. Group 2- Zeke, Will, Tris, and Marlene. And Group 3- Peter, Molly, Drew, and Erica," Tori says and I feel nervous, but before I can react, she starts talking again.

"For group 1 the genres are party, cheating, love, and indie. Party will be Four and Lauren, cheating will be Shauna and Uriah, love will be Uriah and Lauren, and Indie will be Four and Shauna. Group 2, the genres are love, party, breakup, and R&B. Tris and Zeke will be singing the love song, Zeke and Tris will be also singing the party song, Will and Marlene will be singing the break up, and Tris and Marlene will be singing R&B, and they can chose any other 2 girls to compete against the song with." And if its even possible, I become more sick.

Four and Lauren have to do a party song, great, just wonderful. I don't pay attention to anything else she says becasuse I'm already thinking of songs to sing. I think Zeke will be good at figuring out a party song, and for the song with Marlene and the love song I have with Zeke, I have the perfect ones in mind.

I call over my group and discuss my plans right away. "For the song with Zeke, I'm going to sing Tattooed Heart by Ariana Grande. For the song with Marlene, I think we should sing Diva by Beyoncé, and sing it to Lauren and Shauna, and get all in their face about it, like we're divas. And I don't know what songs I should sing with Zeke for the party one or what Marlene and Will will sing."

Zeke ponders for a minute and when he is done, he is smiling wide, "Me and you can sing Up Down by T-Pain!" he says happily and I agree. Will and Marlene decide to sing Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. We sit down and wait for Group 1's performance.

I'm nervous about what song Four and Lauren will sing but I try to hide my emotions. Four and Lauren go onto the stage and the song Sexyback begins to play. The whole time, Lauren is grinding on Four and he is smiling slightly while singing. Shauna and Uriah sing a song I've never heard before, Uriah and Lauren sing The Way by Ariana Grande, and Four and Shauna sing a really pretty indie spong that I don't know the name of, but Four has an amazing voice and so does I know it, my team is being called back stage and we are about to start our performances.

**Tobias**

I was absolutely disgusted when I was dancing to Sexyback with Lauren. She was grinding on me the whole time, and I was trying so hard not to laugh, so instead I was smiling slightly.

I'm really upset that Zeke and Tris sing a love song together, and now they are getting ready backstage. "I think we did pretty good," Uriah says and I shrug. We would've done good if Lauren wasn't in our group.

Zeke and Tris make their way to the stage and are standing across from each other. And when Tris starts to sing, I'm amazed.

_You don't need a lot of money And you don't have to play no games (_Tris holds Zeke's hand.)

_All I need is all your loving To get the blood rushing through my veins _

_I wanna say we're going steady Like it's 1954,_

_ no, it doesn't have to be forever Just as long as I'm the name on your_

_Tattooed Heart...(tattooed heart) (_Tris puts her hands around Zekes neck and he puts his around her waist.)

_You don't need to worry about making me crazy (_Tris sings the high note perfectly)

_ Cause I'm way past that_

_ And so just call me, if you want me Cause you got me, and I'll show you_

_ how much I want to be On your Tattooed Heart_

_Tattooed Heart, tattooed heart (_They both start slow dancing)

_Just as long as I'm the name on your Tattooed Heart_

_Wrap me in your Jacket my baby And lay me in your bed (_Zeke twirls Tris around and Tris giggles)

_ And kiss me underneath the moonlight (_Tris puts her back in front of Zeke chest and they dance slowly)

_ Darling let me trace the line on your Tattooed Heart_

_Just as long as I'm the name on your Tattooed Heart_

Everyone applauds and I feel my mouth being wide open. Tris is the best singer I have ever heard in my life. She can hit high notes perfectly and low notes perfectly too. I look at the rest of my group and their mouths are open too. Tris blushes and Zeke holds her hand and raises their enjoined hands so everyone can see. Tris smiles sheepishly and Zeke is smiling down on her. I feel jealousy in my blood and now its time for Will and Malrne to sing.

They sing the song 'Before he Cheats' and they get a not-as-loud applaud as Tris and Zeke did. Everyone waits for the next performance and then Tris walks out with Marlene and I feel aroused.

Tris changed into high waisted jean shorts and a crop top, so you can see her flat, close-to-abs stomach. She looks incredibly beautiful. "We would like to bring up Lauren and Shauna for the next song," Marlene says and Tris plays with the hem of her shirt.

_God I wish I can take off her shirt right now and kiss her._ I mentally slap myself. I need to stop thinking sexual thoughts about this girl.

Lauren turns to me before she walks up and kisses my cheek and walks away. She winks at me when she gets to the stage and I see Tris silently laughing. The music starts to play and Tris's attitude changes from innocent to fierce.

_I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

**Marlene:**

_Stop the track, let me state facts I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back Fifty million round the world And they said that I couldn't get it _Marlene sings this to Shauna

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend_

**Tris:**

_How you gone be talkin' shit? Tris walks up to Lauren and intimidates her You act like I just got up in it Been the number one diva in this game for a minute _

_I know you read the paper The one that they call a queen Every radio round the world know me 'Cause that's where I be_ Tris flips her hair and it hits Lauren in the face

_I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

**Marlene:**

_When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler Getting money, divas getting money If you ain't getting money then you ain't got nothing for me_

_Tell me somethin' where your boss at? Where my ladies up in there that like to talk back I wanna see ya, I'd like to meet cha What you said, she ain't no diva_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in this game What's your age? Was the question they asked when I hit the stage I'm a diva, best believe her, you see her, she getting paid She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her bed's made_

**Tris:**

_This is a stick up, stick up I need them bags, uh, that money A stick up, stick up You see them ask, where that money?_

_All my ladies get it up I see you, I do the same Take it to another level No passengers on my plane_

_I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_This is a stick, up stick up I need them bags, uh, that money Stick up, stick up You see them ask where that money_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

They finish and you can see the shock on Laurens face. No one ever showed her up before, and I'm glad Tris is the one who did. Tris was very fierce during ths and she was very hot. She wasn't scared about getting all up in Laurens face and I smile at the thought.

Next is Tris and Zeke's party song and I'm nervous on what song they will sing and how I will react, because knowing Zeke, it'll probably involve Zeke grinding, making out, or even worse...

* * *

**Boring Chapter, I know. What should Four's reaction be? Wha should happen next? Next chapter will be better! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris**

The music starts and Zeke raises the microphone to his mouth and begins singing.

_I ain't even know it (even know it)  
Even know it (Know it)  
Teddy partied to the stage  
Seen a n-gga throw it (n-gga throw it)  
Th- throw it (throw it)  
Throwing that ass for days  
Booty going Up-Down_** (Zeke points up, then down)**  
_I ain't got no problem spending all of my money_  
_Trying to see what's up now_  
_I can do this all day like it ain't nothing_

_[T-Pain]_  
_Black car, party in the back yard_,** (I start to rub my hands up and down Zeke's chest and he looks surprised at first, then he smiles and continues singing)**  
_Shorty got the black bra showing (black bra showing)_  
_Tatted up, ass fat enough_  
_She a bad bitch and she already know it (Yeah she know it) _**(Zeke points to me while singing the next lines)**  
_Yeah she know it, Yeah yeah she know it_  
_She a bad bitch and she already know it (Yeah she know it)_  
_Yeah she know it, Yeah yeah she know it_  
_She gon' make me spend some money on it_  
_Whole bank account and I'll blow it_

_Go do a show then  
With some more ends  
Booty bigger than a Samoan  
I'm at the stage every time shorty go in  
Shorty go in, shorty shorty go in  
Booty hit the floor then,_** (Zeke runs his hands up and down my sides and I swivel my hips a little bit)**  
_Slow motion_  
_I'm so gone off Patrone_  
_I don't know how I'm getting home later on like_

_[Chorus]  
I ain't even know it (even know it)  
Even know it (Know it)  
Teddy partied to the stage  
Seen a n-gga throw it (n-gga throw it)  
Th- throw it (throw it)  
Throwing that ass for days  
Booty going Up-Down  
I ain't got no problem spending all of my money  
Trying to see what's up now  
I can do this all day like it ain't nothing_

_[T-Pain]  
Shorty thick , thicker than a snicker _**(Zeke wraps his arms around my waist)**  
_Every time she do it it's for me and my niggas_  
_And her friend do it with her_  
_She don't even like girls but a stack will make her kiss her (Go on Kiss her)_  
_Go on Kiss her, Go on Go on Kiss her (Go on Kiss her)_  
_She don't even like girls but a stack will make her kiss her (Go on Kiss her)_  
_Go on Kiss her, Go on Go on Kiss her (Go on Kiss her)_  
_She keep f-cking around I'll launch this missile_  
_She make it drop then jiggle_

_Go do a show then  
With some more ends  
Booty bigger than a Samoan  
I'm at the stage every time shorty go in  
Shorty go in, shorty shorty go in  
Booty hit the floor then,  
Slow motion  
I'm so gone off Patrone  
I don't know how I'm getting home later on like_

_[Chorus]  
I ain't even know it (even know it)_** (I press my back into Zeke's chest and he continues to put his arms around me)**  
_Even know it (Know it)_  
_Teddy partied to the stage_  
_Seen a n-gga throw it (n-gga throw it)_  
_Th- throw it (throw it)_  
_Throwing that ass for days_  
_Booty going Up-Down_  
_I ain't got no problem spending all of my money_  
_Trying to see what's up now_  
_I can do this all day like it ain't nothing_

_[B.o.B]  
Yeah, Shorty  
And you know it  
Look at how she throw it  
If it get any bigger baby girl gon' have to tow it, tow it  
Sitting on them M's like Floyd but  
She lied to you if she said I paid for it  
Nigga 99 broads, 99 broads  
Panoramic view from the 99th floor  
I'm like My Lord_**(Zeke slowly pushes himself into my back and repeats this for a while)**  
_When she down on all fours_  
_Got a hood bitch with me,_  
_She ain't scared of taking charge_  
_Well I ain't buying a car_  
_You ain't know what you saw_  
_She adjusted them broads_  
_And lightened up a cigar_  
_They was riding me off_  
_Know I ride like a star_  
_I just sit back and laugh the irony of it all_  
_Let them bands go, let them bands go_  
_Watch a nigga_  
_Throw a grand of soap_  
_On that cameltoe_  
_And be like 'Damn boy, why you cuffing that ho?'_  
_The whole team smashed her and you ain't even know_

_[Chorus]  
I ain't even know it (even know it)_**(Now we start grinding on each other)**  
_Even know it (Know it)_  
_Teddy partied to the stage_  
_Seen a n-gga throw it (n-gga throw it)_  
_Th- throw it (throw it)_  
_Throwing that ass for days_  
_Booty going Up-Down_  
_I ain't got no problem spending all of my money_  
_Trying to see what's up now_  
_I can do this all day like it ain't nothing_

_[Chorus]  
I ain't even know it (even know it)  
Even know it (Know it)  
Teddy partied to the stage  
Seen a n-gga throw it (n-gga throw it)  
Th- throw it (throw it)  
Throwing that ass for days_ **(Zeke turns me around and smiles)**  
_Booty going Up-Down_  
_I ain't got no problem spending all of my money_  
_Trying to see what's up now_  
_I can do this all day like it ain't nothing._

The whole class applauds and Zeke leans into my ear, "I think we totally beat everyone don't you?" he whispers and I nod. He reaches out for my hand and we leave the class, not bothering watching the 3rd group because we hate everyone in it.

Me and Zeke are talking, and waiting for our friends to come out o the classroom, when I'm suddenly pushes against the lockers. When I look up to see who it is, I see hatred in her eyes and she is growling at me.

Lauren.

"WHAT THE HELL! No one speaks to me that way! Who the hell do you think you are!" she screams and I see all of our friends coming around the corner. "It was just a song!" I reply but this makes her even madder.

"You think you can just f*cking walk in this school from who-knows-where and act like you own it. You are a bitch!" she screams and tries to slap me. But before she could, Four pulls her back. I try to run at her but I feel strong arms holding me back.

"Tris, she's not worth it," Zeke whispers into my ear and I sigh. I never encourage a fight, but Lauren is just a slut. Plus, she is dating Four so...

"Whatever. I'm going home. Bye guys," I sigh and walk to my locker, but I feel someone's presence behind me. I turn around and my heart flutter. Four.

"Hi, uh sorry about back there. Sometimes she can be a little..." Four says but trails off. "Bitchy?" I complete the sentence and he rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah," he says and looks into my eyes. I really want to kiss him, hold him, be with him. But I cant. I nod and say goodbye, an turn away but he grabs my arm. "Uh sorry, um are y-you going to uh Zeke's party t-tomorrow?" he stutters and I nod. A look of relief fills his face and he smiles and let's go of my arm, leaving a cold feeling where his hand was.

I walk to my car and drive home right away. I walk into my house to find no one here. Good. I run up to my bedroom and take off all of my clothes, so I'm only wearing my bra and underwear, and put my phone on the bedside table. I fall asleep the second my head hits the pillow, and I'm out like a light.

**Tobias**

The rest of the school day I am in a bad mood. Zeke was grinding on Tris, as expected, during them dancing and I couldn't help but feel jealous. It seems like Zeke can never get his hands off of Tris, and that annoys me, even though we are best friends.

Also, in History, I have a project to do with Uriah and we decided to do it the day after the party at his house, which is tomorrow. My thoughts are interrupted by the vibrating of my phone.

_Hey guys. Come to my house after school ASAP! Love you all, xoxoxo, Tris._

My heart leaps. Even though Tris probably sent that to our whole group, she still said "I love you all" and that makes me giddy with excitement.

I go to my friends at their lockers. "Did you guys get the text from Tris?" I ask and they all nod. "I think we should carpool. I can carpool the girls and Zeke can carpool the boys," Shauna says and we agree, and head to the school parking lot.

All of the guys hop into Zeke's car and we begin to drive to Tris's house. "So how was your group in music?" Uriah asks Zeke and Zeke smiles wide. "I FRICKING GRINDED ON FRICKING TRIS PRIOR! I AM THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE!" Zeke screams at the top of his lungs, hurting my ears. I clench my fists inside my hoodie and hope no one notices.

We finally arrive to Tris's house and Christina knocks. "Is it just me or is Tris's brothers totally hot?" Marlene asks and all of the girls nod. _Not nearly as hot as Tris though, _I think to myself.

Percy answers the door and bites his lip. "Tris said that we can come over," Christina says and Percy starts dying of laughter, so he has to lean against the doorframe. He hunches over, still laughing and takes deep breathes. "She's in her bedroom," he says in between laughs.

What the hell was that about?

We walk up the stairs and knock on Tris's door. She doesn't answer, so we just walk in, and what we see takes my breath away.

* * *

**Ooh, what did he see?! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobias**

Tris is lying in her bed.

Asleep.

Only wearing her bra and underwear.

I gulp a little at the sight, and so does all of the otherguys. Tris has a perfect body, and everyone here can tell that now. Tris's hair is spread out over her bed and she looks like an angel. "Damn," Uriah mutters and pulls at the collar of his shirt. Tris stirs a little bit and opens her eyes. She rubs her eyes and when she sits up in her bed, she screams. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" she yells and no one says anything. Tris jumps up from her bed and storms towards us, fury showing in her eyes. I look at my friends to see if anyone will say anything but all I see is Zeke. And let's just say that he isn't exactly staring at her eyes, more like her body.

I mean I am too, but still.

"How did you guys even get into my house!" Tris says, frustration visible in her voice.  
"Percy let us in," Marlene says while looking at the ground.

Tris doesn't say anything for a while and we all just stand there awkwardly. "We can leave if you want. But why did you invite us?" I ask and Tris looks around her room. "Was Percy laughing at the door," she asks and we all nod.

Tris walks over to her closet and puts on a sweatshirt and shorts and slams the door. "ASSHOLE!" she screams at the top of her lungs and runs down the stairs. Percy and Caleb are sitting on the couch and before we can hold her back, Tris tackles Percy.  
"What the hell! You knew I was sleeping and you fricking invited them!" she yells and Percy looks scared.

That's why Tris was so suprised, because it wasn't her that invited us, it was Percy. "I'm sorry!" he says back scared and Tris shakes her head. "Caleb give me my phone," Tris says without breaking eye contact with Percy, who she is sitting on top of right now so he doesn't move. Caleb gets up and walks past us, and comes back with a phone. Tris smiles at him and goes on her phone and puts it up to her ear.

"Hi mom! How is your trip? Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I just witnessed Percy having sex with some random girl in his bedroom. I don't think this should be happening because he's too young," Tris says and Percy is trying to wiggle out of her grasp but Tris just smirks at him. "Love you mom! See you soon." Tris adds and ends the call.

"Bye Percy," she waves and goes up to her room, us following. "That was so good Tris!" Will says and I add "Yeah it was."

Tris shakes her head and sighs "That wasn't enough. My mom doesn't care about anything we do in this house so having sex isn't a big deal to her. I need to think of something better," she says and throw a tennis ball at her wall and it bounces back to her.

"Oh my gosh! How can I not think of that!" Tris shouts and goes on her phone again, making another call.

"Hey Randy!... Yeah, I'm doing good. School is fun... I miss you too but I need a favor... Okay so come to my house ASAP and climb through my window... Yeah you can bring them too... Okay bye!" Tris says and ends the call.

"Okay, stage two of the prank. My friends Randy, Cole, Matt, and Sam are coming over because Caleb hates them. He thinks they're a bad influence on me or whatever. Anyway, we'll discuss the plan when they get here."

A murmurs of "okay" spread throughout the room and Tris smiles.

*Page Break*

15 minutes later, there are 3 taps on the window. "You guys ready?" Tris asks to no one in particular. Tris opens the window and a guy is flown into the room. He quickly regains himself and stands up. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes and is fairly built.

"Hey Tris!" he says and hugs her. I feel a pain in the bottom of my stomach, probably jealousy again. "Sorry Tris. Randy here was being a wussy and wouldn't go through the window so I threw him in," another boy says and Tris laughs.

"Okay guys, this is Randy," Tris points to the one who was flown through the window. "This is Cole," Tris says and points to the guy who threw Randy into the room. He has brown, short hair and brown eyes and is wearing a basketball jersey. "This is Matt," Tris points to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "And last but not least, this is Sam." Tris points to another blonde haired boy, but he has green eyes.

"And these are my school friends, Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Four!" Tris says and smiles at me when my name is called. My heart flutters and I smile back. "Okay so what is the plan?" Sam asks and Tris stares at the opposite wall, pondering.

"You are going to go downstairs, with only your boxers on, and say how Tris needs an apple and make sure Percy sees you!" Tris says, talking to Randy. Randy puts his arm around her shoulder and says "Will do. Unless I get to eat the apple!" he says and I laugh. This guy is pretty funny even though it's clear he likes Tris, sadly.

Randy takes off his jeans and shirt and only has a plaid pair of boxers on. The girls gasp at him and he smirks. We walk to the top of the staircase to see what will happen and Randy goes downstairs to the kitchen.

Before he can say anything, there is a knock on the door and Caleb goes and gets it, while Percy is yelling at Randy, while Randy is laughing the whole time. Caleb opens the door and everyone gasps, including me, when they see who it is, and Tris pales a little.

* * *

**Who do you guys think it will be? Anyway, this is just a filler chapter and the next chapter will be the party! What should happen at the party (btw, I don't want Fourtris to happen yet, so don't say "Have four anod Tris kiss!" because that won't happen.)**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! And I update every other day so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris**

My mom. The woman I barely get to see because of her job. The woman I've been trying to hide from my friends since I moved here.

"Stay up here guys please," I beg to my friends and they nod. I run downstairs and my mom smiles at me. "Tris, so great to see you. You've grown so much!" she says, hugging me. I melt into her embrace and sigh. My mom never is around so my only family is basically Caleb and Percy. Same with my dad.

"Hey Tris, what's-" I hear Randy say and he stops mid sentence. "Hello Randy. You still dating my daughter?" my mom asks and I blush, so does Randy. "Uh no," he says and my mother raises an eyebrow. "Then why are you only wearing boxers?" my mom asks and Randy bites his lip. "I'll be right back," he says and runs upstairs. "He was such a cute boy. Why did you guys break up?" my mom asks when Randy is out of earshot. I shrug and walk to the kitchen where Percy and Caleb are.

"Hey boys," my mom says and Percy and Caleb's heads shot towards us. Percy's eyes widen and he begins to shudder. "Uh... hi mom?" he asks. My mother smiles at him and gets something out of the fridge. "So how is school going guys?" she asks and Caleb perks up from his seat. "I'm in student council mom," he says cheerfully. Caleb was always the nerd of the family, and me and Percy were always the athletes.

"That's great sweety!" my mother replies and turns towards Percy. "So is it true that you had-" my mother begins to say but is stopped by the loud clatter down the stairs. I look in that direction and see Uriah lying on the floor moaning. I run over to him and glare at him, with my mother on my heels. "Oh my gosh are you alright? I she your friend Tris?" my mom asks and I nod. The rest of my friends come down the stairs and my mother looks shocked. "Oh hi everyone?" she says unsure and a mumble of "hellos" are replied back.

Christina steps in front of everyone and shakes my moms hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I love your magazine!" she squeals and my mom smiles. "Thank you sweetie." I look at my friends and they are looking at me in awe. "I'm going to go upstairs," I say, remembering that Cole, Sam, and Matt are probably wondering where I am. I sprint up the stairs, not waiting for a reply, and close the door behind me. "What happened?" they all ask. "My mom came and I didn't tell them who she is yet," I reply and they nod.

These guys have been my best friends since I was in preschool and we hang out all the time. "Wanna play basketball?" Cole asks and I nod. Basketball is my only escape from reality right now.

I put on my black and pink basketball sneakers and a basketball jersey from my old school. We head downstairs and I see all my friends on the couch, talking ith my mom. "Hey Tris," Mrlene says and I say hi back. "Why did you leave?" my mom asks.

"She was talking to us," Matt says and my mom hugs Cole, Sam, and Matt. "Catch," Randy says from across the room and throws me a basketball. "You're still in your boxers?" I laugh and he shrugs.

"I know you don't want to admit that you don't like this view," he says and gestures to his body. "Oh yeah of course. Totally hottie right there!" I say with sarcasm in my voice. I turn back to my friends, "Do you guys want to play basketball with us?" I ask and they all cheer.

**Tobias**

I can't believe Randy and Tris used to date. Of course they did, how could I be so stupid? But at least they broke up, so its okay now. Also, I can't believe Natalie Prior is Tris's mom. That's so cool, and I think its even cooler that Tris doesn't brag about it. "Okay so the teams should be me and Cole vs all," Tris says and everyone seems shocked. "But first, me and Trissy have to have a 1 on 1 game," Cole says and Tris smiles. "Why is it you two?" Zeke asks and Randy laughs. "Tris is a great basketball player, as you guys probably know. But Cole is the person who taught Tris everything she knows," he says and Tris nods.

Cole begins to rub her neck and Tris's head rolls back. "We should go now," I say, unable to watch Cole touching Tris anymore. We all cheer and head down to Tris's basketball courts nearby her house. It's a pretty short walk and I walk alongside Tris.

"So, that's cool that your mom is famous," I say and Tris shrugs. "I guess so. She is never home though."

***Sorry I'm skipping the basketball scene because I wanna get to the party scene by the end of this chapter!***

I'm worn out. Tris and Cole barely on against us and we all tried so hard to beat them. Tris is amazing, like always and Cole must be a freaking baskeball god. He can shoot anywhere on the court and make it, with no hesitation. During his and Tris's game, he kept on taunting her jokingly, but she didn't seem fazed by it. Cole won against Tris 47-36.

Me, Zeke, Uriah, and Will are now on our way home right now and we all decide to get ready for the dance at Zeke's house. I'm wearing a dress shirt with jeans and so is all of the other guys. The party has been going on for an hour now and the girls haven't showed up, only Lauren.

She is being so annoying tonight and I just want her away from me. I'm thinking about breaking up with her tonight so I can be done with her, and hopefully date Tris.

All of the noise of the party stops and everyone is looking at the door. All of the guys follow me to the front of the room to see who is there, and its none other than Tris. She is wearing a tight black, mid thigh dress with high heels. She looks gorgeous tonight. The other girls make their way into the room and they look pretty too, but not nearly as close enough as Tris does.

"Hey!" she says when she sees me and I smile. "You look good tonight Tris," I whisper into her ear, and I could swear she blushed, but it goes away so fastly that I cant be sure. "Thanks," she mumbles and smiles at me. "Ahem," someone says behind me and I see Lauren standing there looking annoyed. "Can I talk to you for a second Lauren?" I ask. Now its my time to break up with her for once and for all. She nods and follows me to a nearby bedroom.

We sit on the bed and she looks at me, expecting me to say something. "Lauren, you are a nice girl and pretty but I don't think that-" I begin to say but I am stopped by her lips against mine. I try to push her away but she wont budge and begins to kiss me again. I whimper uselessly and out of the corner of my eye, I see a blonde haired girl walk out of the room.

Tris.

Now this time I'm really angry. I shove Lauren away from me and walk away from her. I see Tris standing in the corner of the party, looking hurt. I begin to walk up to her to explain what happened but before I can, Zeke walks up to her before me. He says something and Tris nods. He takes her hand and pulls her to the dance floor and a slow song begins to play. My heart aches when I see Tris dancing with Zeke, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and his firmly on her waist. I turn away from the scene and walk to my car, leaving the party, ready to get this night over with.

* * *

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So you know how I have Randy, Sam, Cole, and Matt in my story? Well those are actually people I know in real life and Randy is amazing. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and it a total fanboy. He has read the Harry Potter series 7 times and talks about it al the time. The hot thing is is that he is really popular and is the star basketball player at our school, and so is Cole and he's really hot too haha.**

* * *

**Tris**

I sit in the corner of the living room, at the party, thinking about what I just saw. Four and Lauren, heavily making out. And whats even worse was that I could hear my heart break. How could I be so stupid? Why would he ever like a girl like me? But then, why did he tell me that I looked good tonight?

God, boys are so confusing.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize that Four was walking towards me. I try to pretend I didn't notice but then something blocks my vision. I look up and see Zeke. "Hi," I say and he looks at his shoes.

"Would you like to, uh, dance with me maybe? It's okay if you don't want to," he says quickly and I smile. "Of course I will Zeke," I reply and he smiles at me.

I take his hand and he leads me to the dance floor. He puts his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck loosely. "So how you like the party," he asks, starting up a conversation. "It's really cool. Do you throw a lot of parties?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah but this one is hilarious because Uriah tried to ask a lamp to dance," Zeke says and I start laughing really hard. "Really? He was that drunk?" Zeke nods and is now laughing along with me.

The song ends and Zeke hugs me, "Thanks for dancing with me Tris."

"No problem Zeke, I had fun," I reply and hug him back. When we pull away, I put on my jacket and Zeke watches me. "You're leaving so soon? We still got to play truth or dare!" Zeke says and I shrug. "I'm really tired but I'll text you tomorrow!" I say as I'm walking out the door.

On the way home, I think about Four. His dreamy blue eyes, his almost black colored hair, how mysterious he is, and how he will never like me back. I sigh and put on some music so I can jam out and forget about him. But I can't.

I have to tell him how I feel, even if he is dating that skank. I vow myself to talk to him tomorrow about it no matter what. I walk into my house and head straight for bed, ready to get this night over with.

*Page break*

The next morning I wake up feeling refreshed. I decide to text Zeke, since it's already 11:00am and I promised him that I'll text him.

(Regular is Tris, Italicized is Zeke)

Hey.

_Hi Tris._

So how did last night go at truth or dare?

_A lot happened. Uriah had to put ice down his pants, Lauren had to do a body shot off of Four and they had to makeout later on in the game, and Will and Christina did 7 minutes in heaven. Luckily I didn't get many bad dares, but we all missed you. Wanna come over?_

Sure, I'll be there in 15 minutes.

_Cool, see you then._

As I begin to get ready, I break down and cry. Four and Lauren made out and she took a body shot off of him! I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over this when he's not my boyfriend. I guess I'm not going to tell him how I feel now.

I get dressed in some Hollister jeans and a flannel shirt. I drive to Zeke's house in my brothers, dark blue Ferrari, and when I get there, I ring the doorbell. Zeke comes out seconds later and smiles when he sees me.

"Hey," he says, leaning against the doorframe. "Hey," I reply and walk into his house. I hear video game music playing from the living room. I follow Zeke into the room and my eyes widen when I see who is here.

Four.

He is sitting next to Will and Uriah on the couch and they're playing some soccer game on XBOX. Zeke clears his throat and they all look at us. "Hi," I say looking around their house. It's pretty normal, but its pretty. It looks nicer now that there isn't beer cans everywhere.

"Hey Tris!" Four says happily and I roll my eyes mentally. I'm still upset about last night but whatever. Who cares about him anyway.

"THIS GAME SUCKS!" Uriah screams at the top of his lungs and I laugh. "We can go to my house if you want to. I have XBOX games because of my idiot brothers," I suggest and they all nod. Zeke gets some things from his room and I walk out the door, the boys following. "God Tris, how many nice cars do you have?" Will asks and I shrug as I get in the car. "This is my brothers car," I reply and turn the car on. "I CALL SHOTGUN," Uriah screams and jumps into the seat.

I put on the radio and it's my favorite song, "Do I wanna know?" by the Arctic Monkeys. I begin to sing along quietly and when the song finishes, I see all of the boys staring at me in the rearview mirror. I guess I wasn't singing too quietly. "What?" I ask and they snap out of their daze. "You are such a great singer," Uriah says and I mumble thanks.

The rest of the car ride is pretty silent besides Four talking to Will and Uriah talking to me. Zeke hasn't said anything, and I'm wondering why. We pull up to my house and hear really loud music playing. "What the hell?" I think out loud and open the front door. "TURN IT DOWN!" I scream and the music is lowered. I walk into the kitchen, with the guys following me.

I walk into the kitchen and see Percy throwing a football with Sam, Randy eating cookies, Cole dribbling a basketball, and Caleb talking with Matt. "Hey!" I scream again, and they all look at me.

"Trissy!" Cole screams and hugs me. "Why are you guys in my house?" I ask and they shrug. "Tris, we basically live here," Randy says and I sigh. "Can you guys leave please. Come back later," I sigh and they leave and hug me goodbye. When they leave, I throw Caleb his car keys and walk into the living room.

The boys sit on the couch and I go through my games. I have some basketball game, Madden, COD, and Just Dance 2 for some weird reason. "Can we play NBA?" Zeke says, the first thing he said since I saw him this morning. I nod and put the game in. I play against Four first, and I win. Four shrugs and goes to my kitchen to get water. When he comes back Uriah pauses the game he was playing against Zeke and turns towards me. "So what is your relationship with those guys. Do you have sex with them?" he asks jokingly and I choke on my water.

"No! They are like my best friends and I don't have sex with them," I say coolly and Uriah raises and eyebrow. "So you're a virgin?" he asks again and I shake my head. "What!" Will shouts and I cover my ears. "I lost_ it_ a couple months ago," I reply and their jaws drop.

"Who did you have it with?" Uriah says and I sigh. "Randy," I mutter and turn on the game again. I can feel their stares still on me but I ignore them.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I say and walk upstairs. I can hear footsteps behind me and I turn around and see...

* * *

**Ooh. Who do you think it will be? There will be A LOT of heartbreak and fluff next chapter so be prepared! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tobias**

Tris leaves to go to the bathroom and I quickly follow her. I haven't slept at all last night because I felt sick to my stomach about Tris seeing me and that horrible person, Lauren kissing. Lauren has always thrown herself at me and I never really liked her.

"Tris?" I say and Tris turns around quickly.

"God Four, way to give me a heart attack!" she whisper-shouts and I laugh.

"Sorry. Listen, I'm really sorry about last night. I mean, Lauren kinda just threw herself at me and forced me to kiss her and-" I say but she shakes her head.

"Why would you be apologizing Four? You guys are dating after all." Tris says, sweetly.

"Oh ok. Well I'll see you downstairs then I guess." I walk downstairs and see that the boys are just sitting there, not playing video games anymore, and watching TV.

"Hey. Where did you go?" Uriah asks and I shrug, "I went to talk to Tris for a second." Jealousy was visible in Uriah's eyes but he quickly masks it with a happy expression.

"Well the Patriots and the Eagles are playing right now so come and watch it with us," he says and I nod.

I realize that Zeke hasn't said anything for most of the time we've been here. Just as I'm thinking this, Zeke goes upstairs and five seconds later, a door is closed. "What is wrong with him?" I ask no one in particular and Will shrugs. "I'm going to call the girls and see if they want to come over," Will says and goes on his phone. "Hey Christina... Uh no but do you and the girls want to come to Tris's house?... Okay, see you in 20 minutes." Will shuts off his phone and continues to watch the game.

The girls come shortly after that, and thank god Lauren is not one of them. The girls look around the house and raise an eyebrow at us. "Where is Tris and Zeke?" Christina asks and the boys shrug. The girls look at us skeptically, but sit down anyway.

15 minutes later, and Zeke and Tris still aren't back. The others don't seem to notice because they are too interested in the game, but I do notice. Is she alright? Is he alright?

"Guys, should we check on Tris and Zeke?" I ask and they all look confused, but then their eyes widen. "I forgot they were up there!" Uriah says and I nod and roll my eyes sarcastically. We all get up and go up the stairs. Tris's house has like 5 billion stairs and if we weren't athletes, we would probably be dead by the time we got to the top step. We walk down the hallway and try to determine which one is Tris's.

I open the first door that has a king sized bed and looks too grown up to be Tris's.

The room is a navy blue and band posters on the walls, must be Percy's room.

The next room has bookcases everywhere and some soccer trophies, Caleb's room.

The next room is a guest room, and finally we arrive at the last door. I open it up, with the everyone behind me, and what we see makes us all gasp.

Tris is lying on the bed and Zeke is on top of her. They are making out with each other and Tris is only wearing a push up bra and a thong and Zeke is only wearing boxers. I look around the room and notice that there is Tris's flannel shirt on one side of the room, her pants on the other, and Zeke clothes are all around the room too, like they have been thrown off carelessly. They haven't noticed us yet so we just watch in awe.

I can feel my heart break into millions of pieces and I just want to cry. I knew that Zeke was going to do this with Tris sooner or later, but the sight still makes my stomach churn. Zeke moans and pushes Tris into the bed more and begins to kiss her neck. Tris closes her eyes and when she opens them, she is staring right at us.

Her eyes widen and she screams. Zeke turns around and when he sees that its us, he jumps off of Tris and covers him and Tris's body with the covers. "WHAT THE HELL!" Zeke screams and Tris is staring at us, embarrassed, while Zeke is fuming.

"Uh. We, um wanted to see where you and Tris were," Shauna stutters out and Zeke shakes his head. Tris is rubbing her temples and looks upset, I cant imagine why though.

"Can you guys please leave," Tris says and we all nod, not meeting her gaze, and file out of the house, one by one.

**Tris**

"I'm really sorry Tris," Zeke says to me and I sigh. "Its not your fault at all Zeke," I say and he holds my hand. "Tris I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend," he asks and my stomach drops. I don't want to be his girlfriend, but I don't want to make him upset. "Sure," I say, forcing a smile and Zeke smiles back. "I should go now. Bye Tris," he says and kisses me on the forehead and leaves. When he is out of ear sight, I sigh. What just happened?

_Flashback_

_I'm sitting on my bed, brushing my hair with my fingers, a habit I have when I am upset. I was surprised when I saw Four in the hallway and how he just apologized to me and I don't know what to do. I want to trust him that Lauren threw herself at him but I don't know. _

_I look at my Instagram feed to cool off a little bit, but all I see is an invitation for Randy's party on Saturday. I probably will go so I like it. There is nothing else on my feed, except for a horrible selfie Lauren took with her doing the duck face. Yuck._

_My minds are interrupted with Zeke coming into my room. "Hi," he says weakly and I nod. "Can I sit down?" I nod and scotch over so he can sit. "What is wrong Zeke? You haven't said anything today and you seem miserable?" I ask and he looks into my eyes. Before I know what is happening, he crashes his lips to mine._

_ I kinda just stand there, shell shocked, but then I begin to kiss back. I straddle him and Zeke puts his hands on either side of my waist and I put mine around his neck. He bits on my bottom lip and I let him enter. His lips taste like strawberry chapstick._

_ Zeke plays with the hem of my shirt and takes it off, revealing my push up bra. I quickly tug on the hem of his shirt and he whips it across the room. He picks me up and flips me around, so I'm laying on the bed._

_ I play with the buckle of his pants and he rips them off, along with my pants. He begins to kiss my neck and I close my eyes. _

And what's even worse is that the whole time, I was imagining that I was kissing Four.

* * *

What should happen next? Please PM me it or write it in the reviews.

Please favorite, follow, and review this story!


	11. Chapter 11

Tris The next morning I wake up with a pounding headache. I remember drinking last night because of everything that has been happening lately, me making out with Zeke, the hurt look on Four's face when he saw us making out, and just thinking about Four in general. I never liked a guy before this much, he is really unique, in a good way. I hobble over to my walk-in closet and pick out a pair of skinny jeans and a grey sweater. I put them on slowly and begin to do my makeup. I wear some mascara and concealer. I walk out of my room, to see Caleb brushing his teeth in the hallway. "Hey Tris," he says with a mouthful of toothpaste. I nod and grab a muffin and some Cheerios without milk. I hop into my car and drive to school. I don't know what I should say to my friends today. Maybe I should just ignore them, I don't know. I arrive at school a couple minutes late and my teachers don't say anything, just giving me irritated looks. During geomantry class, I take out my phone and text Cole. He is the only person who can cheer me up when I'm sad. Hey Cole can you come to my school at like 12:00. I don't want to eat lunch alone and I'm hungover. He replies instantly, Yeah sure. See you then. *Page Break* Finally, it's lunch time. I walk in and see my friends giving me worried glances. "What's wrong?" Zeke asks and I shrug. "Headache," I mutter and he nods. I sit to the table next to the one with my friends. I put my head on the desk and slowly breathe. "Wake up Trissy Poo," someone whispers dangerously close to me, his lips brushing against my ear. I groan to signal that I don't want them here but they just give me a bone crushing hug. I yelp in pain and squirm. I manage to turn around and see Cole dying of laughter. I forgot about him coming! "Hey Wanna help a friend?" I say and he shakes his head. "This is way too funny to stop," he says in between laughs. I kick my attacker in the knee and here a deep groan in my ear. I get out of the man's grasp and see Randy dobbled over in pain. I start laughing and Cole leans on to me for support. In less than 10 seconds, me and Cole are laying on the ground laughing so hard that we are clutching our stomachs. Tobias Tris has been really distant today, she has been ignoring all of our friends today and is quiet. I hear the lunchroom door open and see Tris walking in, as beautiful as ever. Did I mention that I broke up with Lauren this morning? But she still is sitting at our lunch table. "What's wrong?" Zeke asks and Tris shrugs, looking annoyed. "Headache," Tris says, barely audible. Zeke nods, but we all continue to send worried glances at her when she sits at the table next to us, not with us. She lies her on the table and stays like that for a while. We are so focused with Tris acting strange, that we didn't notice someone coming up to her. He whispers something in her ear and you can see his lips touch her ear. I look over at Zeke, and see that he is just as angry as me. Tris ignores him and he gives her a hug. Tris helps and I get a good look of the guy. It's Randy and the guy behind him is Cole. Tris knees Randy is the knee and Randy sinks to his knees. Tris looks around and her eyes land on Cole. She smiles widely and I'm jealous. He is the only reason that Tris smiled today. Him and Tris start dying of laughter, and soon are lying on the ground laughing. They regain theirselves after a moment and Randy helps Tris up. Tris hugs him and then hugs Cole. "Thanks for coming," she says and I cast glances with the rest of my lunch table. They look just as confused as I do. Tris invited them, but ignored us? Cole whispers something in her ear and she smiles and nods. Randy and Cole sit opposite with Tris and Tris sighs. "So can you tell me why you texted me in the morning telling me that you were hungover and that you wanted me to eat lunch with you today?" Cole asks and Tris shrugs. "How did you get here. I only invited Cole," Tris says sarcastically to Randy. Randy laughs and shrugs. "Why are you here? You guys go to different then us," Lauren says out of the blue and Tris glares at her. "Shut up," tris growls very hotly and Lauren scoffs. "What will you do about it stiff?" she growls back and Cole steps into the conversation. "I would shut up if I were you because no one every believe little sluts that are dumber than a brick," he says and Tris chokes on her sprite from laughing. Lauren gets up quickly and leaves. "No one messes with Tris right?" Cole asks and Tris nods. "Are you going to my party?" Randy asks and Tris nods excitedly. "I can't wait! Karli, Shannon, Nicole, and Kasey are going shopping this Friday for it! What is the music going to be?" Tris asks and Cole takes a piece of paper out of his bag. It's weird how close Tris is with both of them, it's like their her boyfriends, but they could also pass as her brothers. "When did you get such good music taste Handy Randy?" Tris says and Cole raises an eyebrow, "Handy Randy?" "Yeah well when me and Tris were dating we had cute pet names like most cute couples do, and she called me Handy Randy and I called her babe because she hated Trissy Wissy," Randy says and I frown. They had cute couple names. "You guys were the cutest couple. You should date again!" Cole says and Zeke coughs. "No," Zeke says and Cole stares at him and Randy glares at him with hatred. "Whatever," Randy says and rolls his eyes, "me and Cole are gonna ditch the rest of the day, wanna come? We are going to go and see a movie." Tris nods and laughs "Like a triple date," she says and Randy laughs and puts his arms around her shoulder, and they leave, leaving all of us upset that they took away our friend. 


	12. IMPORTANT!

Hi Guys! Sorry this is not an update but I have some important changes in this story. I'm going to pretend that Tris never said yes to Zeke and that they aren't dating, they just made out. I'm thinking about doing so Randy/Tris or Cole/Tris then eventually after that, some Fourtris. Please don't be mad and I'll update tomorrow. Bye! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Tris**

The day is pretty uneventful. Me, Cole, Randy, and Brianna (who later tagged along) went to the movies and now we are sitting at my house watching Now You See Me. "Dave Franco is soo hot!" Brianna shrieks and I cover my ears.

"Yeah he really is, but don't scream it in my ear!" I shout back and Randy pouts, "I'm not hot? I'm WAY hotter than he is!" I laugh and shake my head.

Randy takes off his shirt in one swift movement and stood in front of me. "Are you sure?" he asks seductively. I giggle, "Of course I am. I'm never wrong!" He just shakes his head and laughs and sits next to me.

"I got to go guys. See you on Saturday Tris!" Brianna says, while walking towards my front door. I hear the door close and I stand up and walk to the kitchen to get some DR. Pepper. As I close the fridge when I'm finishing rummaging through the shelves for the soda, I see Randy standing there.

I gasp and hold my heart dramatically. "You could've gave me a heart attack!" I say with sarcasm and he laughs. "I need to ask you something and I didn't want to ask you with Cole in the room," he says quietly. I nod, confused.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend? I mean, I know we used to date and we broke up because of you moving, but I really like you Tris," Randy says, looking at the ground. I just stand there, not being able to answer. I mean, Randy is a great guy and really nice, but I like Four, a lot. But I cant ruin my friendship with Randy.

"Yes," I say and smile at him. He smiles so widely that I'm afraid that he might break his face and he hugs me, but pulls back. "Sorry I forgot I didn't have a shirt on," he says shyly and I laugh. He takes my hand and leads me back to the living room. I look and see Cole sleeping peacefully and I poke Randy to let him know. He nods and sits on the couch and I sit next to him.

He wraps his arm around my waist and I snuggle into his chest and yawn. "You tired?" he laughs and I nod. He unwraps his arm from me and lays down and I do the same.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers and I blush. The last thing I remember is him kissing my check, and me falling to sleep.

*PAGE BREAK!*

I wake up to something cold being poured on me and Randy. I scream and jump up quickly. I wipe my eyes and open them to see all my friends, my mom, Cole, Percy, and Caleb all standing there. I glare at them all and hear Randy cursing.

"SHIT!" he screams and I laugh. He looks at me and smiles. He walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the forehead. "AW! You guys are so cute together!" my mom says and I blush. "I knew they were going to start dating! You owe my $20 Caleb!" Percy shouts and I hug Randy tighter.

"How long has this been going on?" Four asks and I feel guilty. I still really like Four, and feel guilty for dating Randy but... Wait. Four probably doesn't even like me, ad never will so why should I feel guilty.

"Like 3 hours ago," Randy says, answering for both of us. "Good. You guys were the cutest little couple in the world and now you're back together. Let me get my camera and take some pictures-" my mom begins to say but I shake my head. "Please no mom," I plead and Cole laughs. Caleb laughs, "You should've seen your guys faces when we pour the water on you!" I smirk and run over to him. He senses what I'm about to do and starts running away from me.

"WHY CANT I GIVE MY BROTHER A HUG?" I yell, still chasing him, but we both know that I'm faster then him so I finally catch up to him. I hug as tightly as I could and made sure that he would get soaking wet like me. I pull away and look at his shirt, which is wet. I laugh at him and he glares at me.

**Tobias**

The rest of the day was boring. But the best part was that I have a project in Chemistry with Tris! Tris; the beautiful, smart, creative, athletic, selfless girl I have come to known these past 2 months of school. I have fallen for her, hard. She is so perfect and I wish she was mine.

Everyone decides to go to Tris's after school today and see if she wants to come to dinner with us tonight. We pull up to her house and see that Percy and Caleb get out in the 2 cars ahead of us and Tris's mom is at the front door.

"Hey kids!" she says and we all say hi back. "Mom, I cant eat dinner tonight. I have Lacrosse tryouts," Percy says and she looks disappointed. "Okay Perce," Mrs. Prior says.

After a moment of digging threw her purse, Mrs prior found the keys to the house and puts the key in the lock. We walk in the house and make our way to the living room, where the tv is on.

When we walk in, we see Cole curled up on one couch sleeping and on the love seat, we see Randy and Tris lying down next to each other facing each other, and they are sleeping too. I wish I could be there instead of Randy.

I was too involved with envying over Randy that I didn't notice that Caleb had a bucket of water in his hand. He pours it over them and Tris bolts right up and screams. Tris looks pissed. "Shit!" Randy screams and by this time, Cole is up too.

Tris starts laughing about Randy's reaction and he smiles at her, making my heart ache and walks over to her and kisses her forehead. "Aw you guys are so cute together!" Tris's mom squeals and Tris blushes. "I knew they were going to start dating! You owe me $20 Caleb!" Percy shouts and Tris hugs Randy. "How long has this been going on?" I ask, before I even know what I'm saying. _Why would you say that? Now she will know that you like her!_ I say to myself in my head.

Tris looks at the ground and Randy speaks up instead, "Like 3 hours ago."

"Good you guys were the cutest couple in the world and now you're back together! Let me go get my camera to take pictures," Mrs. Prior says but Tris shakes her head. "Please no mom," she begs and Cole laughs and stands next to her. "You should've seen your faces when we poured the water on you!" Caleb laughs and Tris glares at him.

Before I know what is happening, Tris is chasing Caleb and Caleb is running for dear life. "Why can't I give my brother a hug?" Tris says and I laugh. She catches up to him and hugs him as hard as she can, by the looks of it. When she pulls away, his shirt is wet and Tris starts laughing.

"So Tris, we were wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with us tonight?" Christina asks and Tris smiles. "Of course. I'll see you guys later," she says, talking to Cole and Randy. Cole nods and hugs her.

Randy goes up to her and whispers something in her ear, which makes her laugh. He then kisses her forehead, nose, cheek, then finally, her lips. I want to strangle him right there and now but I know I can't.

"You guys ready?" Tris asks.

* * *

**Please review, favorite, and follow! There will be Fourtris in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris**

We all pile into the cars and we don't have enough seats. "Well how many seats are we missing?" Zeke asks and Four puts up 2 fingers. "Well, why doesn't Four drive with Tris in her car?" Christina says and I glare at her. She probably can sense that I like Four.

"That's fine with me? What about you Four?" I ask and he loosk at me and smiles, nodding. I clap my hands together, "Well then, let's go!"

"You can drive if you want," I tell him and his eyes brighten. "Really? You would let me do that?" he says excitedly. I laugh and nod.

We talk about weird things throughout the drive, like our favorite color and stuff like that. Although, whenever I would bring up family, he would ignore the subject completely.

We finally make it to the resturant and see that we are the first people here. "Tris, I have to tell you something..." Four says but is interrupted by Zeke's car pulling up to the resturant, soon after Shauna's car pulls up with the girls.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Zeke asks and we all clap and cheer, ready to eat. I still am wondering what Four wanted to ask though.

"Hello, do you guys have reservations?" the man, Eric, asks, looking me up and down. "No, just bring us to our table and stop being a perv," I reply and he shrugs. "Worth a try," he says and leads us to a table in the back of the restaurant.

"Geez, Tris is a fiesty one," Christina says and everyone laughs. I sit next to Four, hoping to get some answers out of him about what he wanted to tell me in the car. "Hi," I say and he smiles.

"Hello beautiful," he says, but his face immediately turns a deep shade of red after it. "Did I just say that outloud?" he asks and I nod. "It's alright, I think it's cute," I say and smile at him.

"So how is Randy like?" he asks and it sounds like he is gritting his teeth. "Alright. I don't really want to date him though because I think it will mess up our friendship. Plus, I like someone else," I say and avoid his eyes.

When I say the last part, his eyes snap to me and stare at me. "Who?" he asks and I get up quickly. "I have to go to the bathroom," I say quickly and speed walk to the bathroom.

**Tobias**

When we get to the resturant, Eric is our waitor. Eric is a horrible, violent person who always thinks he has to get his way, but Tris never met him before so she doesn't know that. Tris sits next to me and I try to contain my excitement.

"Hi," she says with he angelic voice. "Hello beautiful," I say and mentally slap myself for saying that. Now she will think Imm a creep! "Did I juat say that outloud?" I ask and she nods and laughs.

"It's alright, I think it's cute," she says and I can feel my stomach flip. I think back to what I was going to tell her in the car, that I have a major crush on her.

"So how is Randy?" I ask, trying to keep the conversation going. "Alright. I don't really want to date him though because I think it will mess up our friendship. Plus, I like someone else," she says and I stare at her.

I feel fireworks bursting in my chest. What if she likes me? "Who?" I ask and she leaves, saying something about going to the bathroom.

5 minutes later, and she is still not back. "Where's Tris?" Marlene asks me and I shrug. Just then, Tris comes out of the bathroom and sits back down, like she wasnt just gone for 5 minutes. "Let's order, I'm starving!" she announces and I nudge her with my shoulder. She looks at me and I mouth "Are you alright?". She nods and smiles at me.

Dinner goes by quickly and pretty soon, we are on our way home. Tris decides to drive this time and we leave the restaurant after the others.

"So I broke up with Randy," she says out of the blue. I stare at her and she is slightly smiling. "How did he take it?" I ask and she smiles more now.

"He was perfectly okay with it. I told him who I liked and he thought he would be perfect for me," she says and looks at me out of the corner of my eye. "Who do you like?" I ask and she pulls over on the side of the road, and turns the engine off.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but don't laugh," she says and I nod, anxious to know who she likes, and hopefully that it's me. She sighs and squeezes her eyes shut.

"I like you. I like how you're quiet and reserved and a mystery. I like how you are still caring for people, like your friends, and me. You make me feel like a different person and I love that," she says with her eyes still closed, head against the steering wheel.

For a while, I don't say anything, I just sit there quiet, and buzzing with excitement. Tris likes me and I like her! "You know what, that was stupid to say. I know you don't feel the same," she says and begins to start up the car. Before I know what I'm doing, I lean in and kiss her, softly like if I kiss her too much, she'll break. She is stiff a little bit and I pull away.

"I like you too," I murmur against her lips. I can feel her smiling and she leans in and kisses me. Our kisses are soft yet passionate, like every kiss could be our last.

We pull away and Tris speaks first, "As much as I would love to kiss, I think we should learn some things about each other," she says and I nod. "Okay, I'll go first. My real name is Tobias Eaton," I state and Tris looks at me. "Really?" she asks and I nod.

"My mother left me and my fther a couple years ago. Ever since then, he has beated me almost every night. He would come home, drunk, and beat my with his belt. He would always call me worthless and that I was the reason that my mom left. Sometimes, I would believe him, that I'm the reason that she left," I say and Tris has tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tobias," she says and bites her lip, "Can I see them?" I nod and take off my shirt and I hear Tris gasp. I flinch when she would touch an outline of a scar. I suddenly feel arms being wrapped around me and I melt into the warmth.

"What about you? What secrets are you keeping from me?" I ask and she laughs. "Well even though I had sex before, I am afraid of sex," she says and I turn towards her. "Really?" I ask and she nods. I kiss her forehead and smile. "Let's go home. You can stay at my house tonight," Tris says and starts up the car.

The car ride back, we hold hands and look at the road ahead of us. I see Tris's house in the clearing ahead of us and Tris pulls into the garadge. She makes a "sh" symbol with her finger to her lips and opens the door slowly. We tiptoe through her house until we make it to her room.

Tris turns on the light and takes out some shorts and a t-shirt and goes to the bathroom. "I'm so stupid! I can go to Caleb's room and try to sneak some pajamas in here," Tris says when she walks out of the bathroom. I shake my head and take off my shirt and pants, so I'm only in my boxers.

I crawl into Tris's bed and pat the space next to me. Tris lays down and snuggles up next to me. "So Randy thinks we're a good couple huh?" I say and Tris smiles at me. "Of course," she says, rubbing her fingers up and down my stomach. I wrap my arms around her and we fall into a deep sleep, joined together as one.

* * *

**FINALLY FOURTRIS! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tris**

I wake up with mine and Tobias's legs tangled together, and my head on his bare chest. I smile as I replay the events from last night in my head. Tobias likes me, and I like him. I gently get off of Tobias's chest and walk around my bed so I'm on his side of the bed.

I climb on top of him and gently shake him. "Tobias, wake up we have school." I whisper and he doesn't move an inch. I smile and begin to kiss his jaw. He moans in his sleep and I slowly making my way to his lips. When I kiss his lips slowly, he begins to kiss back. I pull back quickly and he groans.

"Really?" he asks sleepily and I laugh, "Yes, we have school!" He sits up in the bed and rubs his eyes sleepily. I take off my shirt and pants so I'm in my bra and underwear. I walk over to my closet to get out yoga pants and a crop top.

I turn around and see Tobias still sitting on my bed, but his eyes are wide, and are strain at my body. I smirk and walk over to him and sit on his lap, with only my crop top and my underwear on.

"Hello," I say cheerfully.

"H-Hi T-tris," he stutter and I can see his eyes look anywhere but me.

I laugh and begin to kiss him slowly. He reacts immediately and pushes me into the bed, his forearms on either side of my head. He peppers my face with kisses and begins to kiss my neck and fiddles with the bottom of my crop top. I sit up so he can take it off and he does, and throws it cross the room and continues to kiss my throat. Hard.

"Ahem," a voice says and we separate immediately. I look at the person and see that it's my mom. She gasps when she looks at us, "Oh, sorry I thought you were kissing Randy Tris," she says and seems annoyed and I deflate.

"Okay mom," I say and she closes the door. Tobias gets off of me and sighs.

"Why do you like me?" he says and if I wasn't so close, I wouldn't have heard him. "What? Why are you saying that?" I ask and he turns and faces me.

"Tris, everyone seems to like you a lot better with Randy than me. I mean, he's handsome, funny, and he really likes you. All I am is just a guy that gets beaten and is too much of a coward to stand up to his own dad," he says and I just stare at him.

"Tobias, I don't care if my mom wants me to date Randy. I like you so much more. Randy is my best friend, nothing more. Plus, who cares about what other people think?" I say and hug him. He hugs back and kisses my hair.

"You know, I haven't asked you to be my girlfriend yet," he says when he pulls away, his hands on my waist and mine around his neck still. "Oh really? I haven't noticed?" I say. Tobias laughs and I watch as his Adam's apple bobs up and down.

I kiss his Adam's apple quickly and he stops laughing and his head rolls back. "Tris we should probably get ready for school," Tobias say, gasping at the last part because I started to kiss his sensitive spot in his neck. "I guess so," I say and walk in the bathroom, not before I look back at Tobias and see that he is having a situation in his pants. I laugh and close the bathroom door.

**Tobias**

I just stand there, shocked. No girl has ever had this effect on my before. The only girlfriend I only had been Lauren, and that was probably the most miserable month in my life. When Tris kissed me this morning, I was on fire.

Plus it didn't help that she had her super hot lace bra and underwear on.

Tris walks out of the bathroom 2 minutes later with some mascara on. "I think you should probably get a shower," she whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "Only if you take one with me," I whisper back and she blushes. "I'm already dressed," she says and begins to go on her phone.

I take the shower quickly and when I'm done, I realize that I don't have clothes to change into. I think about whose clothes I would fit best in. Caleb and Percy are both tall, like me and we all have a similar body. I decide to go to Caleb's room, because his clothes fit me well last night.

I walk in and see Caleb sleeping still. His room is a nerd paradise. There are books everywhere. I go through his drawer and pull out a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I turn around and begin to walk out, but Caleb sees me before I go.

Shoot.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he screams and I freeze.

I heard about these situations in movies. The boyfriend staying at his girlfriends house and her brother sees him and tries to kill him. But this is worse. I've come to know Caleb as an over protective brother who will question you until you feel like jumping of a building. "I spent the night here last night," I say confidently and Caleb glares at me.

"Why do you have only a towel on?" he asks and I blush. "Uh, I took a shower and I'm going to go get ready for school," I say quickly and walk out the door.

I knock on Tris's door and see that her back is facing the door, and she is wearing a thong, and is putting on her yoga pants. I gulp at the sight and avoid my eyes. I don't need another cold shower this morning. I walk up behind her and wrap my hands around her waist.

I kiss her shoulder blades and she turns around and looks me up and down. I look down and see that I'm still only wearing a towel, and my hair is still wet.

"Hello my hot boyfriend," she says and I smirk, "Hello my sexy girlfriend." We walk downstairs and see that Tris's butler has made pancakes. "Yum. Thanks Jeff," Tris says with a mouthful of pancakes. I nod and I start hear bouncing noises.

Tris groans and screams "Percy, knock it off!" I see Percy turn the corner, dribbling a basketball in between his legs. He is actually really good.

"Sorry mom," he says in a sweet voice and Tris smacks him in the arm. "Can you drive me to school today?" he asks and Tris just stares at him. "There are 6 cars downstairs and you are perfectly capable of riding them," Tris says and Percy shrugs.

"I wanna ride your car though! I want a car like yours!" he whines and Tris laughs. "Nice try," she says and ruffles his hair. "You ready?" she asks me and I nod.

The car ride is pretty silent, just us saying some random things to each other. And when we arrive to school,

we walk in,

hand in hand,

together as one.

* * *

**Omg I am so sorry I haven't updated! I've been so busy ad hopefully I can continue to update more often.**

**BTW for my next story, I'm thinking about it being another high school story, and Four is the new kid. He becomes friends with Caleb and when he meets Caleb's sister, Tris, he falls head over heals for her. The only bad thing is that she is dating someone else, and she is the most popular girl in the school.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	16. Sorry:(

**Hi guys... So I have decided to end this story. I have a really good story idea about a SHEO story. I will maybe post the first chapter of that story ttonight so stay tuned:) Anyways, I'm really sorry but please don't be mad at me. I think you guys know how this story will end; them getting married an having kids. Thanks for all of the support for this story and I love you all!**

**~ TRISPRI0R**


End file.
